


I Should Be Sleeping

by abrokecupoftea



Series: Where My Imagination Meets Reality [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrokecupoftea/pseuds/abrokecupoftea
Summary: This is a piece from my dramatic writing class. It's about our fearsCW: Mentions of clowns and horror-movies
Series: Where My Imagination Meets Reality [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011387





	I Should Be Sleeping

**Author's Note:**

> I hated writing this. I don't think I'll be able to sleep properly tonight.

Ideally, she should have gone to sleep hours ago. Her body was tired, and her eyes were rimmed with red, from a mixture of tears and fatigue. The only thing keeping her going was the thought of  _ one more video _ . She was sprawled across her bed, with her headphones on, watching youtube on her laptop. A quick glance at the time told her it was 3:45. She bit back a yawn, tears blurring her vision for a few seconds. 

_ I should be sleeping _ , she had thought, not for the first time that night. She mindlessly scrolled through youtube, looking for a video to pique her interests. She sighed and let her face fall into the duvet, restless energy coursing through her. 

_ What would she like to watch _ ? Anything. As long as it wasn't boring. But unfortunately,she was the pickiest person on Earth, both in tastes and interests.

_ How annoying.  _

After scrolling for some more time, she finally decided on a video. Before clicking it, however, she took a moment to readjust her surroundings. She made sure to tuck herself in, and that her snacks and water bottle were within an arm's reach. 

She clicked the video, and settled in. It was an hour long, but she didn't mind. She enjoyed the mindless chattering, most of the words not passing through the haze she seemed to have found herself in.

Ad breaks were not uncommon in youtube videos. So when the first ad break appeared, she took off her headphones and headed to the bathroom. She came out, and without looking at the screen, put the headphones in.

She had assumed that the ad break would be over, but it seemed that she had accidentally paused the ad before going. Unpausing it, she heard a scream.

Jolting up in surprise, she took the headphones off, unsure if the scream was the wind or a figment of her imagination. Glancing at the screen, she let out a muted scream, throwing herself out of her bed in the process. 

She took a minute to compose herself before looking up again. The screen had paused again. The figure shown was half shrouded in darkness, but it was still clearly a clown. More specifically, Pennywise.

Shuddering, she closed the youtube tab and sat down, trying to calm her racing heart. Fear took over her when she saw a shadow moving in her peripherals.  _ Pennywise _ ? It was a stupid thought, but nontheless a thought fueled by fear. Gathering her courage, she turned fully around, completely ready to deck the clown, when she realized the ‘figure’ was just her curtains moving around. 

Looking back at her alarm, she sighed.  _ Guess I won't be getting any sleep, then. _

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter playlist:  
> \- My Screaming by me  
> \- My Tears by me
> 
> I can't even say anything positive  
>  \- Cup
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @woozi-is-164-cm or @abrokecupoftea  
> Find me on Discord @abrokecupoftea #7801
> 
> (Ctrl V+ Ctrl V)


End file.
